Tumblr Made Me Do It: Riddick
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: A collection of various ficlets for Tumblr fills. See individual chapters for summaries. [Slash; Riddick/Johns, Riddick/Vaako, Johns/Vaako]
1. Gen- Sass Equals Love

**A/N: I swore I'd never do a "Tumblr fill collection" and here I am. I ended up with a ton of little ficlets over there though and knowing not all of my followers have Tumblr I felt bad that you might miss out and so decided to crosspost them here. Obviously each chapter will be different so see the beginning notes for summaries and tags. The rating won't go above teen as I won't post anything more mature on Tumblr, but I'm sure a lot of these could be considered gen rated. Enjoy, and do come visit me at my Tumblr (linked on my profile)!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **William Johns has had it up to HERE with Dahl, Dahl frankly doesn't care, and Boss wants to kill them both.

For a-quick-drink, inspired by a discussion we had on Tumblr about this trio. Just some Johns family feels.

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Johns barked, stamping down the hall, though he was far from alone given the extra set of footsteps that rushed to catch up. Boss spun the pilot chair around in time to find his son entering the cockpit, another blonde crashing into him as he suddenly stopped. "I quit!"<p>

To that Boss only snorted, spinning the chair back around with a roll of his eyes. "Again?"

Johns growled and Dahl remarked, "Don't be such a baby."

"She tried to take my shotgun for her loadout… __my__shotgun!"

"What are you, two?"

"Bite me."

"Suck my dick."

"If you had one I might."

"For the love of all that is holy!" Boss growled, spinning the chair around. "You two are ridiculous."

"He started it" and "She started it" were said simultaneously and Boss muttered a string of curses under his breath that would make any Marine proud. "I hate you both," he declared, slamming his hand just a little too hard on the autopilot before standing.

"You love us old man," Dahl argued, the same time Johns was muttering, "Whatever."

Boss took a deep breath, letting it out slowly through his nose. He gave his son a hard stare before ordering, "You're not going anywhere… except to grab yer damn gear. We gotta bounty to catch." His gaze turned on Dahl next. "And you stop instigating."

"Me?" she replied innocently, hands on her hips. "Never."

"Bullshit," both Johns men scoffed.

To that her grin broadened. "Don't dish it if you can't hack it gentlemen."

Boss looked at his son in exasperation as he asked, "Where did you find her again?"

"She was left on the doorstep of the MMP building. She was kindda cute when she was blowing up heads with a sniper rifle so we decided to keep 'er."

"Sounds about right."

Dahl could only laugh and shake her head at the two most inane men who had somehow become her family. "What would you do without me?"

"Have lower blood pressure," Boss concluded, brushing past them to go in the back to brief the team.

"Masterbate," was Johns' answer as he ducked out behind his father, barely avoiding the swat from Dahl.

"You already do that," she snarked back. "You're not exactly as quiet as you think you are."

"Great… cause that's not mortifying to know or anything."

She clapped him on the shoulder. "Always here to help Billy Boy."

"Fuck my life."

"Actually I'm pretty sure that's your problem… hence the whole mast-"

Boss interrupted them with a quick, "I don't need to hear these things."

All the pair could do was laugh at his expense, trading a fist bump behind his back before looking completely innocent as they stepped up on either side of Boss at the table for their briefing. Not that the likes of Boss Johns was liable to fall for such a rouse, even for a second.

Begrudgingly he concluded that he wouldn't change a thing. What he would do without either of them at that point, he just didn't know.

/End


	2. RiddickxVaako- Flirting

**A/N: **Riddick and Vaako have a different view of flirting.

Requested by Queenie: Riddick/Vaako, "Are you flirting with me?"

* * *

><p>Riddick was staring at him incredulously as Vaako held out the knife in offer. "What?" the First Among Commanders finally demanded in a huff.<p>

"Are you flirting with me?" Riddick inquired, voice barely holding to a neutral tone.

"Yes." Vaako didn't even blink as he said it, mask of calm fully in place.

They stared at each other a few moments longer before Riddick reached out and accepted the blade. It wasn't the first gift the Necro had brought him, nor the first occasion he thought Vaako was trying to get on his good side with more than simply his career in mind.

Riddick gave him a feral smile. "Good," was all he said, but it was enough to draw a sly smirk to Vaako's face.

/End


	3. RiddickxJohns- Repeat that?

**A/N: **Riddick wasn't sure he'd heard Johns right.

Requested by Queenie: Riddick/Johns, "Can you repeat that?"

* * *

><p>Riddick turned around and raised a brow. "Can you repeat that?" he demanded.<p>

Johns huffed, eyes narrowed at him. "I said 'I love you,' you damned moron!"

"That's rich."

"Fuck you," the blonde growled dangerously, spinning on his heels and muttering, "Fucking convicts," under his breath.

"'Ey Johns…" The merc paused, bristling. "Love you too."

That made Johns snort, looking back at him over his shoulder. "Now __that's __rich." The merc only stomped off.

Riddick tilted his head, managing a soft smile. He knew Johns would be back.

/End


	4. RiddickxVaako- Can I kiss you?

**A/N: **Riddick and Vaako share their first kiss.

Requested by firstcxmmandervaako: Riddick/Vaako, "Can I kiss you?"

* * *

><p>"Can I kiss you?"<p>

Vaako's head snapped up from where he was gazing at the mercury mapping table, eyes finding silver orbs. "Excuse me?"

Riddick repeated just as casually as the first time, "Can I kiss you?"

He stared at Riddick a few moments longer, trying to gauge if the Furyan was playing some game. Determining he was being serious, Vaako answered, "You are the Lord Marshal." When Riddick merely stared back he added, "You have no need to ask permission."

Riddick smirked. "Figure it's better ta ask rather than gettin' punched in the face." He took a step around the side of the table to be next to him. "So? I got yer permission then?" When Vaako opened his mouth, he held up his hand. "__Your__permission Vaako. Not 'cause I'm Lord Marshal. 'Cause it's what__you__want."

Vaako blinked at that, unused to anyone caring what__he __desired. His lips curled up at the corner in as close to warmth as he let anyone else see. "Yes Riddick."

Riddick's mouth curled into a smile that was predatory but also genuinely pleased. He cleared the remaining space between them, slotting their mouths together. There was no hesitation, just a simmering fire threatening to consume them both.

"So where's your wife?" Riddick inquired when he pulled away, silver eyes sparking and the hint of teeth bared. That time Vaako's returning smile was devious.

/End


	5. RiddickxVaako- Didn't know

**A/N: **Riddick's newest bed partner is enchanting in more ways than one.

Requested by maidenofiron157: Riddick/Vaako, "I didn't know you could sing."

* * *

><p>The sound of the shower woke Riddick. He stretched out like a feline, yawning so wide that his jaw popped. As he rolled out of bed, grabbing for a pair of pants, his mind wandered. He was attempting to remember who he had spent the night with- in his defense he'd had a new partner just about every night since becoming Lord Marshal. When it hit him, he paused before clasping his cargos.<p>

_Vaako_. The memory of their coupling came back in flashes- the beautiful Commander laid out beneath him, bruising kisses, and growls of pleasure. Just thinking about it made Riddick shudder with anticipation as he finished with his pants.

That's when he heard it, the soft melody muffled by the door. Vaako was singing? Curious, and more than a little enchanted, Riddick walked to the bathroom, the motion sensor sliding the door into the wall. He then leaned against the frame, able to hear the full power of Vaako's voice- it was vibrant, a warm tenor that filled the room.

When the frosted shower doors slid aside a couple minutes later to reveal a dripping wet Commander, Vaako froze. "Lord Marshal," he greeted, seemingly unsure of how to address him or react to his presence. "My apologies if I woke you." He snagged a towel from the hook, wrapping it around his waist before stepping out onto the mat.

Riddick's answer was, "I didn't know you could sing."

There was a flush over those pale cheeks, reminding Riddick of how full of life the man looked in the throes of passion. "I don't really," he tried to play it off. "It is something to pass the time while bathing, that is all."

Not settling for that, Riddick stepped up into his space. Heat radiated from his skin thanks to the shower whereas he was normally so cool to the touch as all Necros were. "Why don't you sing to me?" Riddick suggested, lips quirked while he directed Vaako back into the shower.

Vaako's grin was sly as he replied, "As my Lord commands."

Riddick didn't even care about his pants getting soaked through as the water was turned back on. All that mattered was the slide of wet skin, fingers twining in loose ebony locks, and the melodic voice wrapping around him as sure as the strong pair of arms around his waist.

/End


	6. JohnsxVaako- Model AU

**A/N: An Anon request for a Model AU with Vaako/Johns, the challenge being to write it in three sentences. This was evil and I may have to do some longer ficlet or some such with this at a later date because, really? Awesome idea.**

* * *

><p>Johns thought himself immune to the beauty of his fellow models, being the consummate professional he was, however meeting Vaako had blindsided him- dark and brooding with an ethereal quality, the man was simply gorgeous. He was perfect for the shoot they were doing; some punk-themed line which was different for Johns who was used to playing the part of the ruggedly handsome background guy and, more lately, for the military inspired designs that were becoming so popular which was a perfect fit given his own Marine background. Not that Johns was about to complain about the shoot- he didn't have to spends hours in makeup having his tattoos and scars covered, with a special bonus of being pressed up against Vaako for most of the day.<p>

/End


	7. JohnsxVaako- Please don't argue

**A/N: Johns was getting Riddick back to slam, no matter what.**

**For Anon who requested Vaako/Johns: "Please don't argue." Tag for major character death.**

* * *

><p>Johns let out an irritated sigh. "Please don't argue." He licked his lips, looking at the holoscreen.<p>

Vaako snorted, very unlike the icy-cool man he usually was. Right now that was caused by Johns "doing something stupid" as Vaako was currently claiming. "I don't like it," he repeated anyway.

"And what do you want me to do? Just let 'im go 'cause my ship broke down... again?" He held back the urge to kick said craft just for general purpose. "It's just a transfer. I'll meet you on Helion with Riddick, we'll take 'im in, and then we'll go find a nice beach to relax and spend our pile of credits." He smirked at that, leaning back in the pilot chair.

It was Vaako's turn to sigh, not liking the idea of his lover transferring a convict like Riddick on an unsecured ship all on his own. Why he couldn't simply _wait..._ "Alright," he conceded, eyes returning to meet blue ones looking back. "Be safe."

"I will," Johns promised. "See you in New Mecca babe. I love you."

Vaako returned the gentle smile, even as his heart felt heavy. "I love you too."

A little over a week later, Vaako was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the _Hunter-Gratzner _when he spotted Riddick with a man and kid in tow. But no Johns.

/End


End file.
